Forever
by Forgotten.Thirteen
Summary: Sarah is Matt's childhood friend. During his funeral, she remembers her past with him and what made her love him. MattXOC One shot request by nejirox of quizilla


**Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Obha and Takeshi Obata. Only the OCs belong to me.**

* * *

**Forever

* * *

**

Sarah Denzil, a young woman of eighteen, walked down the street, her head down. She wore all black, something she rarely did, and to the people that passed by, it indicated that something tragic had happened. She didn't cry, but she felt like any moment, she was about to break down.

-

_A young girl of about seven looked up at the yellow house from the car. She got out of the vehicle and pulled her suitcase out. The wind blew her light brown hair into her face and she brought up her hand to push it aside. _

"_Sarah, don't worry. You'll be fine here, too. You'll make new friends," promised her mother._

"_Mom, I'm okay," grinned Sarah. "I didn't have many friends back there, anyway." _

_The woman nodded. "Well, I heard the neighbors have a son, only a few years older than you. Maybe you can be friends."_

"_Yeah, maybe," said Sarah, but no thoughts about the boy ran through her head at that moment._

_-_

"Miss, do you need a ride?" asked a taxi driver who pulled up to the young woman. He hadn't had many customers that day and the girl seemed like she needed a ride.

The girl shook her head. "I'm alright."

With a nod, the man drove the taxi away.

-

_Sarah sat under a tree, leafing through a book. Leaves fell from the tree above and onto the book. She brushed them off and continued studying the novel. _

"_Hey, what are you reading there?" asked a voice. Sarah looked up to see a red haired boy peering over a fence, a pair of goggles resting on his forehead._

"_Um…this," said the girl, picking up the book and showing the boy the cover. The boy nodded in understanding._

"_I don't read much," he said, "so I have no idea if it's a good book or not."_

"_It's not bad," said the girl. _

_The boy nodded in understanding and asked, "So, you just moved here?" _

"_Yeah._ _Just this morning," said the girl. "I'm Sarah."_

"_Mail," said the boy._

"_Huh? What mail?" asked the girl, confused._

"_No. No. I mean, my name is Mail," said the boy._

_The girl giggled. "That's a weird name." _

"_Yeah, well, you're face is weird," said the boy, pouting. This only caused the girl to laugh more._

"_I'm going to call you Matt, okay?" said the girl._

"_Matt? Why Matt?" asked the boy, his turn to be confused._

_The girl was going to tell him that Matt had been the name of her only friend back in her old home, but decided that it'd be rude and instead said, with a grin, "Because you look like a Matt."_

-

Sarah walked into a building. She took off her coat and walked into the next room. The room was dimly lit and not many people were in the room. She saw her parents standing in the corner and walked over to them.

"Sarah, I'm so sorry. This must have hurt you the most of everyone," said her father. "You probably cared about him more than anyone in this whole room."

-

"_Of course I'm stronger than you!" yelled Matt, his hands on his hips. "I'm a boy. You're a girl. It's a known fact that boys are stronger than girls. Plus, I'm two years older than you!"_

"_Nuh uh!_ _And you don't have to be such a jerk about it!" yelled Sarah, her posture matching his. _

"_I'm not being a jerk! You're just annoying!" yelled Matt. "You're always annoying!"_

"_Shut up! You know that you'd want to kiss me if you had the chance!" yelled Sarah. As soon as it escaped her lips, she regretted saying it. _

"_Well, I wouldn't feel anything if I did kiss you! Not that I'd want to, of course!" yelled Matt._

"_Then prove it!" yelled Sarah._

"_Well, then I will!" Matt blushed as soon as it escaped his mouth. He stared back down at his DS, trying to hide his blushing face. _

"_I knew it! You're such a coward!" laughed Sarah. _

"_What? Do you _want _me to kiss you?" asked Matt._

"_No. But I know that you won't do it!" grinned Sarah. Matt blushed. Then, he reached over with his hand, grasped her face, and leaned in, awkwardly kissing her. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp and when he finally let her go, she ran away, hiding her blushing face with her hands._

_-_

At that moment, Sarah couldn't handle it anymore. Tears started pouring down her face and she cried into her fathers shoulder. Her father patted her on the back.

-

"_Matt, I'm so sorry. I can't believe it. It was so sudden. I never would have thought that they would get into a car crash," said Sarah, staring at the red head who was sitting on the porch of his house, crying. "What's going to happen to you?"_

_Matt leaned over and cried into her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her neck and said, "I…I don't know."_

"_Maybe you can come stay with my family," said Sarah, patting him on the back in comfort. _

"_Are you Mail Jeevas?" asked a voice. Matt looked up from crying in Sarah's shoulder to see a middle aged man. _

"_Um…I am. Who are you?" asked Matt._

"_My name is Watari. I run an orphanage in Winchester_ _called Wammy's House. It's an orphanage that raises geniuses. May I come inside to talk to you about it?" Matt nodded and led the man inside, wiping his tears away. Sarah got up to follow them, but the man known as Watari shut the door in her face._

_-_

The priest stood up and started saying things, but Sarah didn't pay any attention. She was too busy crying her eyes out, remembering the time she had spent with the red head.

-

"_So, you're leaving, huh?" asked Sarah, staring down at the floor. She bit down hard on her fingernail; she had been chewing on it nervously since entering Matt's room to help him pack._

_Matt sat up from leaning over his suitcase, grinning. "Are you going to miss me?" _

"_NO!" yelled Sarah, blushing. "…well, maybe a little bit." _

_Matt stood up and walked over to her. He brushed her messy bangs from her face and kissed her on the forehead. He started kissing down her face and then stopped at her lips, giving her a deep kiss. He then released her and walked out the door, suitcase in hand._

"_I'm going to miss you, too, Sarah."_

_-_

Sarah walked up to the casket and saw the dead body lying there. A tear rolled down her face and fell into the casket. It landed on the goggles that rested on the boy's forehead.

-

_Sarah walked out of the plane and breathed deeply. It had been one crazy plane ride. She didn't like planes; they made her claustrophobic. She was finally in Tokyo_ _and was going to have a nice vacation even if it killed her. Sure, it was said that the mass murderer, Kira, lived in Tokyo, but she didn't care. It wasn't like she was going to run into him. There were thousands of people in Tokyo. At most, she might walk past Kira and not even know it was him or her. _

_Sarah walked out of the airport and saw a small restaurant. A grumbling sound came from her stomach and she decided to walk into the restaurant. She sat down at a table and a waiter brought her a menu. She leafed through the menu and ordered her food when she decided what she wanted. The waiter took the menu and walked away. Sarah leaned back in her chair and waited for her food. _

_The front door of the restaurant opened. Sarah paid the people who entered the restaurant no mind. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a waiter show them to a table next to her. She could tell it was two men around her age. The waiter brought her water and she started to sip it. Sarah decided to take a look at the two men; just a peek. When she did, she almost spit out the water in her mouth all over the table._

"_M-matt…?" she said towards the table. The one that had his back to Sarah turned around to face her. _

"_I don't know who you are. Sorry," said the red head rapidly and turned back to his blond friend._

_-_

Sarah walked out of the building, clutching her coat tighter to her body. She wiped away the tears from her face and tried to make it look like she hadn't been crying. Random people would worry if she showed that she had been and Sarah didn't want that. She wanted to morn by herself.

-

"_W-wait!_ _Don't you remember me? My name's Sarah! We used to be friends! I was your neighbor before your parents died and that man, Watari, took you away!" cried out Sarah. _

_The red head blew out a puff of smoke from his cigarette. Sarah quickly noted that Matt had never smoked before leaving for the orphanage. "No. I don't remember you," said the red head._

"_So leave us alone," said the blond._

"_But you're name is Matt, right? I gave you that name, remember?" cried Sarah. "I know that sounds weird, but remember when I had first moved when I was seven? I said that your name was weird so I started calling you Matt?" _

"_Like I said, I have no idea what you're talking about," said Matt. With that, Sarah ran out of the restaurant, not even bothering with her food. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She questioned how she could have been so stupid. It had been seven years. Of course Matt didn't remember her! She had been a fool to think that he would have remembered her. _

"_Sarah?" said a voice behind her. She turned around and saw Matt._

"_What do you want? You already made a fool out of me," said Sarah._

"_You're name is Sarah, isn't it?" asked Matt. The young woman just nodded. _

"_I admit that I don't remember you, but I don't remember much of what happened before I came to the orphanage. I don't think any random person would try to fake that they know me," said Matt. After a pause, he followed up with, "I want you to help me remember." _

_-_

Sarah sat down on a bench and pulled up her legs to her chest. She hugged them protectively and put her head into her lap. She could do nothing to stop the tears from flowing down her face.

-

_Sarah sat at a table with Matt sitting across from her. They were at a restaurant at an outside table. Matt was currently smoking while reading the menu. A DS sat on the table. It made Sarah happy to think that Matt still had his video game obsession. _

"_So what are you doing here in Tokyo?" asked Sarah._

"_Mello thinks he has a lead on Kira," said Matt, referring to his blond friend. "Personally, I don't want anything to do with this Kira mess, but Mello's determined to catch him and him being my best friend, I tagged along. What about you?" _

"_I'm on vacation here for a month for my birthday. I needed to get away from the parents for a little bit," said Sarah. Then, she added, "I'm sorry, you being an orphan and all…"_

"_No, it's alright. I'm over it," said Matt. _

"_Matt, are you starting to remember anything?" asked Sarah._

"_I remember a brown haired child," said Matt. "Does that mean anything?"_

_Sarah grinned and thought to herself, "More than you will ever know."_

_-_

Sarah heard a car speed past, but she paid no attention.

-

_Matt broke the kiss and leaned back. Sarah could taste his cigarette breath in contrast to what she remembered of his kisses. The girl waited for Matt to respond, but he said nothing. When it was clear he wasn't going to say anything, Sarah said, "Well? Do you remember anything?"_

_Matt shook his head. "No. I don't."_

_-_

"What is a pretty, young lady doing out here by herself?" said a voice. Sarah picked her head up to see a man climbing out of his car.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is John. Why don't you come with me? I'll make all your crying go away. Some guy who dumped you isn't worth crying over," said the man with a smirk.

"It's true I'm crying over my ex, but not for the reasons you think," said Sarah.

"Oh? Did he rape you?" asked the man.

"No. He died."

-

"_Listen, I have no idea who you are, but why are you suddenly hanging around Matt all the time?" asked Mello, glaring at Sarah._

"_I don't mean you any harm, I promise. Matt's just an old, childhood friend," reassured the young woman._

"_Listen, bitch, and listen well. Stay. Away. From Matt," hissed Mello._

_-_

"Died or broke up with you, it doesn't matter. Let John take care of it," smirked the man. He grabbed Sarah's wrist and pulled her off the bench.

"Let go of me!" yelled Sarah. She pushed the man known as John away from her and sprinted away and into the middle of the street.

-

"_Um…are you Miss Sarah Denzil?" said a woman, going up to the brunette. _

"_Um…yes, I am," said the young woman. _

"_We're you ever acquainted with a young man known as Mail Jeevas?" asked the woman. _

"_Yes, I was," said Sarah. "What about him?"_

"_Well, he's dead."_

_-_

There was a honking and cars were blaring, but she didn't hear any of it. With the desperation of wanting to get away from the man and the sadness of loosing Matt overwhelming her, she could barely function. And so, by the way of a car running over her, Sarah Denzil died. Few were sure exactly sure, but one thing was definite, Kira, or anyone else with the same powers, had never written her name in the Death Note.

**THE END

* * *

**

_A/N: Hey. Rasko here. This is a one shot that nejirox of quizilla requested. I'm not too proud of it and I think it came out weird. Well, what do you people think? Review please. _:)_  
_


End file.
